


End Game

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have a difference of opinion about personal hygiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3.  
> Category: PWP, kink  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a better story (Bonny). All mistakes are my own.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here. This story was inspired by some discussion on MA about kinks we don't usually see written about very often in TPM (Some reference sites are noted after the end of the story).  
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them. Story was originally written for Plushy Theater at ConStrict July 2005.

Obi-Wan typed in the last few words, then leaned forward to carefully review the text displayed on the terminal screen. He made a few minor corrections, nodded in satisfaction, then hit the transmit key with a small flourish. He stretched languorously, tipping the chair back almost to falling, then let it return with a small thump.

For a long moment Obi-Wan sat quietly watching the tall barefoot figure sprawled on the small sofa. The evening galactic news summary streamed across the holoscreen, but Qui-Gon seemed to be paying little attention to the low droning voice. With a predatory gleam in his eyes, Obi-Wan rose from his chair and stalked across the small room, his unshod feet silent on the carpet.

"Finished, Master," Obi-Wan announced as he stood over the somnolent Jedi master.

"Hhm?" Qui-Gon grunted. He gave a huge jaw-cracking yawn, then stretched. "What was that, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan captured a large errant hand. "I said that I was finished, Master." He nuzzled the small finger. "The mission report has been sent." He licked the ring finger. "The laundry is done." The middle finger was nibbled. "The supplies are restocked." The fore finger was laved. "And we don't have to be anywhere tomorrow until after ninth hour." The thumb was drawn in and tenderly suckled.

"Mmmm, that's nice, Padawan," murmured Qui-Gon. He closed his eyes.

"Ummm hmmm," Obi-Wan mumbled around the thumb still in his mouth. He sucked gently a few more times, then softly kissed the calloused palm as he sank to his knees. Slowly he began kissing and licking his way up the long forearm, pushing the loose sleeve out of his way.

A small snore sounded near the apprentice's ear.

Obi-Wan looked up in annoyance. He pulled his lips to one side in a grimace, then shook his head. He leaned forward.

"Qui-Gon?"

There was no response.

After a moment's reflection Obi-Wan grinned. He laid the long arm across Qui-Gon's chest and held it in place with his left hand. His right hand crept down Qui-Gon's belly until it reached the edge of his tunic. Slowly the fabric was folded up, revealing the top of the master's leggings. Obi-Wan cautiously began inserting his fingers under the waistband.

"Quiiiiiii-Gon…" whispered Obi-Wan in a soft lilt, his voice rising and falling like a wave cresting on a beach.

Still no response.

Obi-Wan's grin was wide and wicked. He focused his attention on Qui-Gon's groin. The fingers of his right hand were walking through short wiry pubic hair before he finished untying Qui-Gon's leggings with his left hand.

"Come to Obi," he crooned as his fingers brushed the soft tempting flesh of Qui-Gon's organ.

The next few seconds were a flurry of activity as Qui-Gon erupted. The two Jedi landed on the floor with a loud thump, frantically rolling around before Obi-Wan escaped the master's grasp. They jumped to their feet, seeking leverage as their hands grabbed and slipped. Obi-Wan tried to twist away, but Qui-Gon managed to get a leg hooked around his apprentice's ankles, and they fell heavily back to the floor.

"Ooommph," gasped Obi-Wan as he landed face down, Qui-Gon's arm locked around his neck.

"You weren't thinking of taking advantage of your poor old master, were you?" purred Qui-Gon into Obi-Wan's ear.

"Who, me?" wheezed Obi-Wan weakly. He squirmed tentatively, testing the strength of Qui-Gon's hold.

"I think I could accommodate your desire for a closer relationship with our little friend." Qui-Gon rubbed his groin suggestively against Obi-Wan's arse.

"Sounds like fun." With a grunt, Obi-Wan dug an elbow sharply into Qui-Gon's side and heaved himself up. Qui-Gon swore and lost his grip, falling to the side as his apprentice slithered out of his hold. Obi-Wan bounced to his feet and stood poised, a cocky grin on his face.

Qui-Gon grinned back as he went up onto one knee. The pause lasted only a moment before Qui-Gon launched himself at his apprentice.

The wrestling match continued vigorously. Neither man really wanted to hurt the other, but their competitive spirits would not allow either to simply give in. The limited amount of room hampered their movements, so they grappled and strained at close quarters. The room was filled with the sounds of grunts and thumping of feet on the floor.

Just as Obi-Wan managed to gain a little advantage in the tussle to break away from Qui-Gon’s grasp, Qui-Gon suddenly shoved him away violently, then backed away coughing and choking. No longer restrained by Qui-Gon’s grip, Obi-Wan fell on his rear.

Qui-Gon stood bent over, a hand on one knee, the other hand fanning rapidly in front of his face. He looked up, glared at his apprentice.

"Sweet Force, what *have* you been eating, Obi-Wan?" He took a deep breath, went into a spasm of coughing.

"I ate the usual food at the dining hall, Master." Obi-Wan stood up. He took a small sniff. "It's not that bad."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "It smells like a stink bomb went off in here." He blew out a deep breath. "I don't suppose 'the usual food' happened to include falavra beans?"

"It was labeled as three bean spiced soup, but I suppose it was a bit heavy on the falavra beans," Obi-Wan admitted.

"And how much did you have?"

"Well…"

"Padawan!" Qui-Gon growled menacingly.

"Three servings, Master."

"Three servings?" Qui-Gon stared, aghast.

"It was very good, Master. The healers claim beans are particularly nutritious, too," Obi-Wan pointed out. His argument was rather blunted, however, as a small fillip of flatulence escaped.

Qui-Gon groaned. "And particularly reactive, Padawan." He waved his hand in front of his face. "And most definitely a mood killer." He started to turn away.

"But Master, *I'm* still in the mood," Obi-Wan complained.

Qui-Gon turned back. "Alright then, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what, Master?"

"Clearing that obnoxious material from your body." Qui-Gon pointed in the general direction of his padawan's belly.

"I wasn't actually planning on *doing* anything, Master. I would think we could just let nature take its course."

"Let me make a few things very clear, Padawan." Qui-Gon backed away a few more steps before drawing himself up to his full height. "First, that smell is not going to happen in my bedroom. It will take days to clear out. And second, my penis is not going anywhere near that malodorous orifice."

"Master, you are greatly over-reacting," Obi-Wan said in his most reasonable tone. "It's just a little gas."

"*Just* a little gas, he says?" Qui-Gon raised his hands in supplication to the Force. "*Just* a little gas?" Qui-Gon glared, hands on hips. "If we tried to have sex, one blast of that noxious effluvium would probably make poor Little Qui shrivel up and fall off."

"Now you're exaggerating, Master."

Qui-Gon glared some more, his jaw set.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to discuss the issue. Just what did you have in mind, Master?"

"Well…" Qui-Gon relaxed as he thought for a moment. "I suppose we could just leave you out on the balcony for the night, but that would take too long." He rubbed his chin. "We could give you a laxative and leave you in the fresher until you purge your system."

"I don't think so, Master." Obi-Wan gave a moue of distaste as he shook his head.

"Then we need to cleanse your system directly." Qui-Gon looked thoughtfully at his apprentice. "Yes, I think that will be just the thing."

"Directly?" Obi-Wan looked blankly at his master. He had a bad feeling about the smug look on the bearded face.

"An ideal solution," Qui-Gon smiled as if at some private joke. "Fast and effective." He pointed at his padawan. "You go to the fresher and strip. I'm sure I have some equipment in the bottom of the old toy box."

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon into the bedroom instead. "I think we need to talk about this, Master."

Qui-Gon rummaged in a battered old box until he emerged triumphantly with a brown bag. He dumped the contents on the bed and sorted through the tubes, valves and miscellaneous nozzles.

Obi-Wan eyed the assortment uneasily as full enlightenment dawned about his master's intentions. "You know, Master, this is an awfully personal sort of procedure."

Qui-Gon gathered a handful of gear in one hand and a handful of braid in the other. He pulled his apprentice very close. "Explain to me how this is more personal than having my cock up your arse or in your mouth."

"Ummm…" Obi-Wan stared cross-eyed at the angular face almost touching his. "It just… is."

"Don't be ridiculous." Qui-Gon stepped back, but did not relinquish his hold on the braid. "This is an excellent technique for ensuring high standards of personal hygiene. I'm surprised I didn't think of this quite a while ago, in fact." He started to walk away.

"Owww," yelped Obi-Wan as the braid straightened with a jerk. "Mastteerrrr!"

Qui-Gon paused. "Do you desire to have sex tonight? Or any time at all in the near future?"

Obi-Wan looked unhappily between the implements in Qui-Gon's hand and Qui-Gon's groin. Unfortunately, he could also feel more gas building up, seeking to escape, and he had a very very bad feeling that Qui-Gon would be highly displeased if he let it go now.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan sighed and meekly followed Qui-Gon into the fresher.

"Strip," Qui-Gon ordered. "I forgot a few things. I'll be right back."

It was the work of only a few seconds to remove tunics, leggings and smallclothes and fold them into a tidy stack. Obi-Wan stood waiting uncertainly, wondering if perhaps a night out on the balcony might not be so bad after all. A chill breeze from the air vent caressed his skin. He shivered a bit as his cock decided it was definitely not interested in the proceedings and withdrew inside its protective skin.

"Ah, good," Qui-Gon said as he re-entered the fresher. He tossed his breather and a tube of lubricant on the counter, then turned to his implements. "Let's keep this simple." He took a bag and began filling it with warm water.

"I don't suppose we could discuss this decision, Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Actually, yes, I do want to discuss this with you." Qui-Gon partially filled the bag and clamped it closed. He turned to his apprentice. "An enema can be a very pleasant experience as well as a good hygiene technique, and I would like to do this again in the future."

Obi-Wan looked at the bag dubiously. "If you say so, Master," he replied with a decided lack of enthusiasm.

"I will explain what I am going to do since this is your first time." Qui-Gon paused. "This *is* your first time, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Our purpose is to cleanse your system. I am going to be using a relatively small quantity of warm water only, nothing fancy or exotic. I want you to get down on your elbows and knees, with your head down. I will need you to relax so I can insert the nozzle and release the water. You will feel the water entering your body, and you should experience a feeling of fullness. If you start cramping, you need to let me know. After several minutes I will withdraw the nozzle and you can evacuate your bowels." He arched an eyebrow, then said dryly, "Given what we're trying to get rid of, I expect we will need to repeat the procedure at least once."

"And this is supposed to be enjoyable?" The gas was making its presence very clear, and Obi-Wan was having difficulty concentrating on his master's words in his efforts to ensure there was no untimely escape.

"It can be quite pleasurable, even arousing," Qui-Gon replied enthusiastically. "Don't worry. I've done this before quite a few times." He put several towels down on the floor. "Now, please assume the position."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan reluctantly knelt. As he leaned forward to put his head and elbows down, the pressure on his sphincter increased significantly. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Qui-Gon applying a generous layer of lube to the nozzle and to his forefinger. "Umm… Master?"

"Yes?"

"I need to release some gas."

"Just a moment." Qui-Gon put a clamp over his nose, then put his breather in his mouth. He nodded.

Letting his head rest on the towel below him, Obi-Wan had to agree that the gas eruption was more foul smelling than he had admitted to earlier and regretted the impulse that had led to the extra helpings of soup. He grimaced and promised himself that he would not be repeating that mistake again.

Obi-Wan felt his master kneel by his side; a moment later a large hand was rubbing soothing circles on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the odor lingering in the air as well as the unsettling feeling of vulnerability the position gave him.

"I wahhn oo hooo elaxe…" Qui-Gon mumbled. There was a spitting noise, then a clunk as Qui-Gon removed the breather and tossed it aside. He wrinkled his nose as he pulled the clamp off. "They really need to fix that thing so you can talk," he muttered. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I want you to relax, Obi-Wan. I'm going to use a very narrow nozzle." He rubbed Obi-Wan's back several times to help relieve the tenseness. "You need to trust me; I won't do anything to hurt you. I'm going to lubricate your anus now."

Obi-Wan felt a slippery finger sliding around the tight ring of muscle. He involuntarily tightened for a moment, then made a conscious effort to loosen up a little. He felt the finger slip inside, then begin moving slowly, spreading a layer of cool gel.

"Very good, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured. "Just relax, nice slow breaths. I'm going to insert the nozzle now."

The finger slipped from Obi-Wan's anus, and he felt a hard slender object enter his body. He cringed a bit, and the head of the object stopped just within the entrance.

"Relax, Padawan. Breath, slow, deep and easy."

Obi-Wan concentrated on the voice and presence of his master, letting his consciousness drift off. He felt the nozzle slide in, followed by an odd sensation of warmth slowly moving into his guts. It took a few minutes to empty the entire bag; when the process was complete Obi-Wan felt a soft fullness.

"That's all the water I'm going to use this first time. I'm going to leave the nozzle in place now. You need to hold the fluid in for a while, but I want you to tell me when you feel the pressure to relieve yourself."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan felt the warmth inside him complemented by the warmth of Qui-Gon's hand as it continued to move slowly up and down his back. It wasn't as unpleasant as he had expected; in fact he was starting to enjoy it a bit. Several minutes later, however, he began to feel an increasingly urgent pressure to expel the contents of his intestines.

"Master," Obi-Wan said. His eyes opened and his head came up. "I need to go."

"Are you sure?"

"I need to go *now*, Master." The distress in Obi-Wan's voice was evident.

"Easy, I'm taking out the nozzle. You can evacuate now."

Obi-Wan felt the nozzle slip out and clamped his sphincter shut. He carefully but quickly made his way to the toilet and sat down with a huge sigh of relief.

Qui-Gon discreetly stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Or it may have been in self-protection as the foul-smelling waste matter poured out in an inelegant stream. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose in distaste and flushed the toilet twice while the discharge continued. He reached out with a flick of the Force and turned up the exhaust fan to maximum. A few pushes expelled the last lingering drops and he carefully wiped himself off before flushing again.

Qui-Gon opened the door a crack. "Finished?" he asked.

Obi-Wan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then pulled the door open and stepped out. He quickly pulled the door shut behind him. "I think we should let the fan run a bit, Master."

"A reasonable precaution," Qui-Gon said with a small grin. He pulled Obi-Wan to him for a hug. "Now, that wasn't really all that terrible, was it?"

"I suppose not," Obi-Wan mumbled. He rested against the tall body, nestling his head into Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"We'll try one more and see if that does the trick for now," Qui-Gon said. "It should go even better now that you know what to expect." He broke the embrace and opened the fresher door.

Obi-Wan stared after his master for a moment. Finally he shrugged and trailed slowly after him.

Qui-Gon had the bag filled and was applying the clamp. "I've used a bit more water this time but it should still be well within your comfort level, Padawan." He applied more lube to his finger and the nozzle. "There are a lot of variations that I think you will find interesting, but for today we are going to keep things very basic."

"Interesting is not the word I would have used," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Yes, interesting and enjoyable, Padawan," Qui-Gon said firmly. "And if you are a very good boy I will teach you how to do this for me."

Obi-Wan's interest definitely perked up at that point. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Qui-Gon removed his tunic and set it aside. "Please assume your position."

Obi-Wan tossed his towel aside and went down to his elbows and knees again. He was still pondering the intriguing prospect of giving Qui-Gon an enema and barely noticed the insertion of the nozzle. He felt the warm fluid entering him and the building fullness.

"All in, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly after a few minutes. "Feeling all right?"

"Yes, Master, I'm fine. I can hold it for a while."

And truth to tell, Obi-Wan *was* quite enjoying himself. The warm softness filled him inside; outside he felt the warmth of Qui-Gon's body against his flank, the large hand caressing him.

"You see, it can be quite enjoyable," Qui-Gon whispered in his ear, nuzzling against his neck.

"Ummmhmmmm," Obi-Wan murmured. The bare skin of Qui-Gon's chest pressed deliciously against Obi-Wan's back. Qui-Gon's free hand had wandered underneath to rub Obi-Wan's belly, slow gentle strokes that calmed his full gut. Obi-Wan's cock decided this was a part of the proceedings it was now definitely interested in, especially when Qui-Gon's hand began brushing it, barely there touches which left Obi-Wan tingling. Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's other hand on his arse as he held the nozzle in place, squeezing the twin globes.

The sensual experience continued for several minutes. Obi-Wan arched his back and spread his knees as much as he dared to give Qui-Gon better access. The effort was repaid as Qui-Gon began including the rapidly hardening cock in his ministrations, stroking it, running a fingernail along the underside, then moving on to fondle Obi-Wan's balls.

"Ahhh, right there," Obi-Wan sighed as Qui-Gon hit a particularly sensitive spot. He hummed with pleasure as the erotic massage continued. His cock was lovingly petted and squeezed as Qui-Gon nipped at his ear and nuzzled his neck.

Inevitably, of course, the session had to end. The now familiar urge hit Obi-Wan, breaking into his reverie.

"I have to go, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan hissed.

Qui-Gon quickly slipped the nozzle out and helped Obi-Wan to his feet.

Obi-Wan gratefully sat down on the toilet and let go. The relief was another form of pleasure and he was pleased to note that this time there was very little odor. He started a bit when Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder as he hadn't realized that his master was still in the room.

"I think that should do for now, Padawan. How do you feel?"

"I feel good, actually. And very horny," he leered as he wiped himself off and stood up. His cock was still half hard.

"Now that I am no longer in immediate danger of being blasted out of the room, I think I might be willing to help you do something about that," Qui-Gon leered back. There was a distinct bulge in Qui-Gon's leggings. "Let me clean things up here first." He made short work of cleaning his tools as Obi-Wan rubbed up against his back kissing his shoulders and making suggestive noises, then led the way to the bedroom.

Obi-Wan hopped up on the big bed and knelt as he watched Qui-Gon put everything away in the toy box. His eyes glittered as he slowly rubbed his cock into full hardness.

Qui-Gon shoved the box under the bed and straightened up. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight before him. "Beautiful," he murmured. He stood transfixed as his tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Are you going to admire it to death or do something constructive with it?" Obi-Wan queried plaintively.

"Since you were such a good padawan with your enema, I'm going to let you choose the position tonight," Qui-Gon said. His eyes were on his apprentice's jutting cock as he let his leggings fall and stepped out of them. "What is your pleasure, sir?"

"I'm tired of being a good boy. I want you on your back, old man, so I can ride you hard and fast." He waggled his cock to emphasize his point. "Now get your sorry arse up here before I explode."

Qui-Gon laughed but eagerly complied.

Obi-Wan pounced while Qui-Gon was still moving to the middle of the bed. He laid Qui-Gon out flat on his back with a resounding 'whoomph', then dove in to ravage the enticing mouth. Hard, demanding kisses were returned with equal fervor. Obi-Wan's tongue pushed in, taking control, exploring.

Hands groped, pinched, twisted; no gentle caresses for this fevered coupling. Obi-Wan stretched himself out on top of Qui-Gon, groins pushing, hips thrusting. Hard cocks leaked musky fluid as sweat began to form. Grunts and moans were the favored discourse.

Obi-Wan pulled up with a gasp. He braced himself on outstretched arms as he sucked in deep breaths, Qui-Gon's heaving chest echoing his efforts.

"Lube," Obi-Wan demanded.

Qui-Gon reached under the pillow beneath his head and pulled out a large tube, flipping open the cap. He managed to squeeze a generous dollop into his fingers before Obi-Wan snatched it away.

Obi-Wan knelt up, his knees straddling Qui-Gon's flanks. He guided Qui-Gon's hand to his opening, held it there long enough to feel two, then three fingers probing, stretching him. He savored the slight burn for a moment before twisting his body and forcing a ribbon of lube onto Qui-Gon's straining length just behind his thighs. He rapidly smeared the thick gel on the heavy cock as Qui-Gon jammed four fingers into him.

"Enough!" grunted Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon's cock, slippery with lube and pre-cum, and carefully positioned it. He lowered himself until the tip was touching his opening.

"AAAGGGGGHHH!" screamed Obi-Wan as he drove himself down onto the iron hard rod.

"YESSSSSS!" Qui-Gon yelled as he felt the tight pressure that captured almost the entire length of his cock.

Obi-Wan relaxed, his body swallowing the last inch of cock, felt Qui-Gon's balls against his arse. "Oh Force," he moaned. "Oh yess." He closed his eyes, hands braced on Qui-Gon's belly, his head up, mouth open. "Ohhhhh yeah, that is so fucking good."

Qui-Gon rocked his hips, savoring the hot power of Obi-Wan's grasp. After a few moments, however, he grinned wickedly.

"Are you going to just sit there admiring it or are you going to do something constructive with it?" Qui-Gon taunted.

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, took a deep breath. He leaned forward.

"I'll show you constructive."

With a grunt Obi-Wan pushed himself up, then began moving up and down. He rode Qui-Gon hard, his downward thrusts met by the hips pushing up. Sweat trickled down his face as both men moaned.

Obi-Wan increased the tempo of his pistoning hips. He felt Qui-Gon grab his cock and begin fisting it. Blood thundered in his head; his thighs burned. Obi-Wan gasped for breath as his final furious attack rocked the bed and drove them both to rapture. A string of white seed pulsed from his cock; a moment later he felt Qui-Gon's cock jerk inside him.

"Uhhooahhhh," howled Obi-Wan as he stiffened and threw his head back in ecstasy. He rode the crest of the orgasm for a long moment before collapsing onto Qui-Gon's sticky belly. He lay motionless for a second before sliding off sideways, feeling Qui-Gon's cock slipping from his body.

For several minutes both men were quiet, regaining their breath and their senses. Eventually Obi-Wan leaned over to kiss Qui-Gon, then retrieved one of the towels they kept by the bed. After a desultory wiping down of the worst of the sweat and semen, he tossed the towel aside and pulled up the sheet.

Obi-Wan sighed contentedly as he snuggled against Qui-Gon's side. He savored the post-coital bliss for many minutes as he hovered on the edge of sleep.

Suddenly Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. There was a rumbling sensation deep in his gut, a sensation that Obi-Wan was all too familiar with from his earlier unfortunate experience. He looked up at Qui-Gon and began wondering how cold it was out on the balcony tonight…

finis

**Author's Note:**

> Some reference sites:  
> http://www.enematips.com/entipandtec.html  
> http://www.albanypowerexchange.com/BDSMinfo/enemas.htm  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enema  
> http://www.health-information-fitness.com/cleanse/


End file.
